Find Me
by LovelyAlice3452
Summary: Shade and Bright were walking down a scary alley, where they found Fine and Rein. They took them in there homes, but the girls would not talk. Shade and Bright had it, and when they returned home they saw the girls collapse with a red mark on their cheek. What did it mean, and why. Read to find out. SxF BxR
1. Twins

Leo's P.O.V.

" Sir, the girls are here. Where do I put these monsters. "

" Just put them on the couch. I need to throw them out. "

I hate to do this, but I have to. They could save or destroy this universe. The demonic twins, Fine and Rein. As I threw them out, I started crying. They were my nieces, and I loved them, but it had to be done.

Normal P.O.V.

As Leo was throwing the twins out, he cast a little spell on them.

" As you grow up, you twins will be forbidden to talk. If you dare to defy this rule, your powers will be awakened, and destroy or save this universe. You will be protected in any harms that come your way, and this is all I have to say!," said Leo.

As he finished saying that, the twins started glowing their signature color.

The twins finally fell to the ground with a pillow on the bottom, and 14 years supply of food enough for both Fine and Rein.

The twins were finally 14, and ran out of food.

Fine's P.O.V. ( The twins are talking through telepathy. )

" Rein, I'm hungry, and we don't have any more food. "

" Just go out and buy some from the money we collected from people who pity us."

" Fine. "

Fine was walking to the nearest bread shop. She picked up the finest and cheapest bread. Then she went to the candy shop. The shop owner gave her 2 free backs of candy out of pity.

Fine whispered so quietly, that only the person next to her could hear.

" I hate people who pity and abuse other people. "

Suddenly, Fine's cheek really hurt.

Then the person that was standing right next to her was shocked. He had his eyes widended.

" If you always hate people like that, then why do you even talk to them. "

Now Fine was shocked. She couldn't believe he heard her.

" I don't talk to them. It's for my sister."

Fine felt another sudden hurt in her cheek.

Fine just left, giving the boy a cold glare.

" Fine, are you back.," Rein said

" Yeah, I'm hear."

" I brought bread and free candy."

" Yay"

When we took the first nite out of the bread, we sqeeked in deliciousness.

When we took a bite out of the candy, me and Rein felt dizzy.

" What?! It was poisonous. That's why they gave it to us for free. To get rid of us. Those selfish bastards." Fine said.

" It's okay Fine. They don't want us in their world. We might as well die."

" No, not yet. We have to fulfill that promise we made with Mint."

" Yeah, your right. We have to survive this."

" And we will. For Mint."

Just then their cheeks started hurting a lot for all this talking.

FLASHBACK

Rein's P.O.V. ( The twins were 9 years old.)

" Mint, do you have to go."

" Yes, I do. I'm sorry Rein, but can you fulfill this last wish even of I will die shortly?

" Yes, of course. I'll do anything."

" Talk to other people, make friends, don't give up, and lastly, this isn't a promise, but a sentence. I love you."

" I love you too."

Then Mint and Rein kissed for the last time, before Mint had to die.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Rein started crying, and Fine supported her. Then they immediately fainted onto the pillows from 14 years ago.

Chapter 1 finished.

Quite long if I do say so myself...I'm bored.

Bye - Bye :)


	2. Again

**I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. I've just been so tired because of school, and I had left my IPad at another person's house. Anyway, here is the chapter. Again, SUPER SORRY.**

Fine's P.O.V.

"Where am I? **Who** are you. Someone... SAVE MEEEE." I woke up. "I guess it was just a dream." Then I saw a roof. I quickly looked for Rein. She wasn't there. A figure approached me. It looked like a male figure. As it got closer, I backed away each time it moved. Then I saw purple hair, with matchingeyes. "So your awake? Are you okay, I found you unconscious near a dumpster. Maybe you need some more rest," he said.

"Who are you?," I said.

"Shade, and who are you?"

"Fine. My name is Fine Mimori."

Shade led me to a door, and I found Rein sitting and smiling at a boy with blonde hair, and red eyes. Rein didn't notice that me and Shade came in, until Rein and I started coughing. Blood came out of our mouth, but the boys didn't notice.

"Umm... Where is your bathroom?," Rein and I said in sync.

"Down the hall, to the right.," Shade said.

Rein and I went to to the bathroom, but got kinda lost because this house is pretty big. We both got a napkin and cleaned out the blood. Then we went back to the boys.

"Hey girls, it's already 9. We got to go to sleep. School tomorrow. We had already transferred you girls to Royal Wonder Academy. Your uniform is at the closet. Go to sleep.," Shade said

"Yes, sir," Rein and I said.

~1 day later~

Fine's P.O.V.

Me and Rein were already walking to school with Shade and Bright. I think those were the boys names. When Shade and Bright were walking into the school, girls were screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH. Look, it's Shade and Bright. Get them!"

After we got out of that mess, we were going into our classroom. Funny thing is that me and Shade had the exact same schedule. Rein and I introduced ourselves. Rein and my powers had already awakened, but we try to hold them in.

"Hello, I am Rein Mimori. Pleasure to meet you. I hope we all get along." The boys in the class had hearts in their eyes. I literally saw hearts in their eyes.

"Yo. I'm Fine Mimori. I hope we all get along." Then **everybody** in the class was looking at me with surprised looks. Then I felt something on the back of my head. I was also surprised. Shade was lying on my head!

"Sorry... It's just... You remind me of my mother... Before she... Died."

Everybody gasped. Some girls were awing us, some girls were giving me the cold glare, and some just said gross.

~Time skip to lunch~

Rein's P.O.V.

I saw a girl with Bright-sama.

" Bright, I... I... Like you. This is the third time I've confessed to you. Please just accept my feelings for you!"

"I'm sorry. I like someone else."

I felt relieved. I don't know why though.

Fine's P.O.V.

"I love you.," said a random girl.

"I don't like you. I like someone else."

My heart felt like it was saved from that last comment.

~Time skip~

Fine's P.O.V.

It was the end of school, and me and Rein went back to Shade's house. Shade and Bright had something to do, so they couldn't walk with us. When we reached the house, we opened the door, and then we almost reached the couch, until something black had reached us. Me and Rein collapsed again.

~End do chapter 2~

Anyway, this was chapter 2. I will only be doing 3 chapters, so the next chapter will be the finale. I'll give you a hint to what it'll be about. Love, horror, and lots and lots of crying, and blood. Don't be scared to read it. I hope you like it. I already know that it is cliche, but I always thought of it as cute, and interesting, and speeding it up is fine. As long as you and I try our best, we can do it.


	3. Sorry

**I am super sorry about this... But I just have to tell you guys. I have already decided to end this story, and this is my second time doing it. I am going to make a new story, and it is called Enchanted and Cursed. Here is the summary.**

**Fine and Rein's parents wanted them to be extra special, but the witch they had hired made a mistake on enchanting Fine, so instead, she was cursed with everything, except her personality, appearance, and gluttony. Rein was enchanted with everything. The only way to reverse the curse is to kiss your true love. Pairings, SxF, BxR**

**Bye - Bye :)**

**~Alice**


End file.
